1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decoys and more particularly to a tethered decoy used for hunting ducks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a decoy is placed in water near a duck blind where a hunter, armed with a shotgun, is concealed. The hunter, while awaiting an arrival of ducks near the decoy, may make sounds known as duck calls. The decoy and the duck calls attract ducks into range of the shotgun.
The decoy is usually comprised of a buoyant material which floats on the water. Aspects of a simulation of a duck, such as the duck calls and a bobbing up and down of the duck in the water, are not provided by the decoy. Because the aspects of the simulation are not provided, the simulation is usually crude whereby the decoy fails to attract ducks.